


Where is the Justice for the Phantom Thieves?

by SaintedStars



Series: Persona 5 Songfic Project [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Death Note Musical, Gen, I swear it, Persona 5 Songfic project, Songfic, This song was made for this game, Where is the justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintedStars/pseuds/SaintedStars
Summary: Fed up with all the talk about justice yet seeing none of it being put it into practice, the Phantom Thieves gather their resolve and if they do it in song, then who can complain?





	Where is the Justice for the Phantom Thieves?

**Author's Note:**

> This took me nearly 7 relistenings of this song to get it done and I'm still not sick of it. Also I know the summary sucks ass but it was the best I could come up with when I've riding the sugar high that comes from two bottles of coke.

Where is the justice for the Phantom Thieves?

 

It began one evening after school. Akira Kurusu was sitting in one of the booths at Leblanc, the sleek form of Morgana resting in his lap with his head on his paws as Akira’s hand moved smoothly from his head down his back, repeating this motion over and over as the minutes ticked away. Opposite him was sitting Ryuji, his cup of coffee long gone with just the stains decorating the cup and both arms spread out behind him on the back of his seat. Beside him was Yusuke, his sketchbook placed in front of him but he had only made a few attempts at starting a new masterpiece. Ann and Makoto were both sat at the counter, matching empty glasses sitting forgotten, Futaba was absently playing on her phone and Haru completed the picture by sitting next to Akira, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Sojiro was behind the counter, observing them but not saying anything as the TV continued to blare without anyone really taking in what was being said.

That was, until Ryuji looked up and noticed a familiar face on the screen and grimaced.

“Ah crap, it’s him again.” His comment made them all look at the screen and saw that Goro Akechi was having yet another interview. He was preaching something about justice and immediately Sojiro suggested that they turn it off but Futaba had lost the remote a few weeks ago and they figured that they could just ignore it.

“Blah, blah, blah, all he ever talks about is how his version of justice is right and the phantom thieves are wrong and I’m sick of it!” Ryuji protested and Akira, though he wouldn’t have said it quite like that, had to agree.

“ _Where is the justice,_  
_When the guilty all go free,_  
_Why don't we lock them up,_  
_And throw away the key?_ ” Akira began,

On screen, the interviewer laughed at something that Akechi had said that they had missed.

“ _I see a young man's anger burning in your eyes,_ ” The man commented, pointing at Akechi.

“ _What you see is my impatience,_  
_With your noble compromise!_ ” Akira called, finally beginning to lose patience and standing up in his seat, turning to face the TV as if the man had been talking to him. Morgana, who had been dislodged from his comfy seat, yowled and sprang onto the table.

“ _Show me what's right about,_  
_The wrongs that we allow._ ” Ryuji added, getting up as well.

“ _Real people need to feel,_  
_Protected here and now!_ ” Yusuke continued, standing as well. He wouldn’t have said anything but Akechi had been getting on his nerves as well and suddenly all he could remember was how Madarame had taken all his talent for granted while leaving him alone to suffer.

“ _This whole damn system's broken way beyond repair_ ,” Ryuji ground out, slamming his fist down on the table, making everyone jump.

“ _It's just law, not law and order,_ ” Akira continued, remembering his own brush with the ‘justice’ system.

“ _Not much good and seldom fair_.” Yusuke finished, shaking his head.

It seemed like Sojiro had found the perfect time to speak up.  
“ _Laws are made for everyone,_  
_We're treated all the same._ ” He protested, though he was more upset about the potential damage down to his table.

“ _Till a lawyer's tricks can fix the blame!_ ” Akira retorted, pointing at himself as a prime example. The whole reason he was here was because of the twisted system that had ruined his life.

“ _What about the victims?”_ He continued, gesturing around to them all.  
“ _Waiting for some justice,_  
_How can we turn away and say,_  
_‘That's just the way things are’?_  
_What about the fam'lies_  
_Hiding in their houses_  
_All of them afraid to walk the streets at night_  
_With all their doors locked tight?_ ” His voice was becoming firmer and firmer as he got more into his rant.

“ _Tell me where is the justice?”_  
_If there's any justice?_ ” Ryuji finished and Sojiro looked at the blonde, looking exasperated.

“ _Your simple arguments_  
_Have all been made before_  
_The world's not black and white_  
_The choice not "either-or"._ ” Ryuji snorted, folding his arms.

“ _Perhaps it's time,_  
_We drain the color from it then,_  
_Till we're back to seeing black and white,_  
_And wrong and right again._ ” Yusuke added darkly, folding his own arms and looking cold. This caught everyone’s attention. Yusuke was far from the most expressive of them outside of his artwork so this was very out of character.

“ _Overwrought pronouncements,_  
_Won't improve the paradigm._ ” Sojiro insisted but this time it was time for Ann to speak.

“ _Till lawyers cutting deals becomes a crime._ ” She declared, standing.

“ _Let the corporations,_  
_Make the regulations!_  
_And hold no one accountable_  
_When everything goes wrong!_ ” Haru insisted sarcastically, her fists clenched as she stood up as well.

“ _Let the rich and famous_  
_Get away with murder!_ ” Ann returned, her mind flashing with images of Shiho falling.

Sojiro seemed to have lost patience with them and, seeing as this whole thing had begun with Akechi’s interview, he went over to the TV and changed the channel. Unfortunately, he had accidentally changed it to another interview. Masayoshi Shidou flashed onscreen and Sojiro groaned, knowing that this would only encourage them.

Akira only had to take one look at the man on screen before he began again.  
“ _Every time a high-priced_  
_Mouth-piece starts to talk,_  
_His client gets to walk!_ ” He pointed at the screen accusingly, his index finger extended like he was aiming a gun at the screen.

“ _Tell me where is the justice,_  
_If there's any justice?_ ” Akira declared coldly.

“ _Tell me where_ ,” Began the others, those still seated getting up and glaring at the screen.

“ _Where is the justice?_  
_What good is law that can't,_  
_Punish those who break it?_ ” Akira rallied, making the words into a battle cry.

“ _The politicians_  
_Make their speeches all day long_  
_While judges pushing pencils_  
_Mostly get it wrong!_ ” Makoto exclaimed, remembering how corrupted her sister’s view of the system had become. She had become filled with anger that reminded her of how she had first summoned her Persona.

“ _Instead of loopholes_  
_For the laws to fall between,_  
_Let some good old-fashioned pay-back_  
_Grease the wheels of the machine!_ ” Ryuji declared, punching his fist into his other hand.

“ _Isn't everybody sick to death of all this stuff?_  
_Can't we all stand up and say enough?_ ”

“ _Listen to the fam'lies_  
_Hiding in their houses,_ ” Futaba added, joining them all as they gathered in the middle of the room.

“ _All of them afraid to walk the streets at night,_  
_With all their doors locked tight._ ” She finished, her eyes dancing with her usual burning desire.

“ _We must give them their justice!_ ” Akira declared and everyone cheered.

Moving together, they walked towards the door, speaking together like seven person angry mob.  
“ _Where is the justice?_ ”

“ _We owe them some justice!_ ” Identical slasher-esque smiles grew across their faces as Akira pulled out his phone.

On the screen, a certain app flashed for a moment and in a space between time and space, an old man with a long nose seated behind a desk grinned.

“ _Where is the justice?_  
_Where is the justice?_ ” With a single press of his thumb, a white domino mask painted itself over Akira’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, real talk time. I know I said that I would get Helpless with Otayuri done next but I've been really floundering from lack of motivation, access to Wi-Fi, inspiration and we've been trying to get settled into a new place so shit has been manic lately. I will need to sit down for a long time and this was just easier because all the ideas were fresh and I just had to get it down before I lost the inspiration.
> 
> I'll try to get Helpless finished next but I can't make any promises.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> My tumblr: saintedstars.tumblr.com


End file.
